


The Phoenix of the Night

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Drama, EXOVelvet, F/M, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: One blood moon in New Orleans, Joy came to bargain with a vampire. She hasn’t been the same ever since.Genre: Slice of Life, Prompt: Reincarnation
Relationships: Oh Sehun & Park Sooyoung | Joy, Oh Sehun/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 6
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	The Phoenix of the Night

_ Trigger & Content Warning: Death, Murder, Blood, Smut, Immolation _

* * *

**Part One: The Bargain**

It all started at this bar down some random alley in New Orleans. The place was dark and gloomy, and the bartenders weren’t as friendly as what I expected them to be. Majority of the customers — who I’m guessing are probably in their mid-30s — were dressed rather too formally; some seemed like they just got off work and went straight there to drink. And while everyone else had someone to clink their bottles with, I was sitting alone, waiting for someone while I nursed my second glass of tequila.

Half an hour had passed, and I probably had already fabricated a hypothetical biography out of each and everyone in the room, when a tall, overawing man came to share a table with me. He had his hair brushed up, and he was wearing a black leather coat that accentuated his shoulders.

“What’s the occasion this time, Joy?” the man asked as he willfully took the seat in front of me. “What brought you here in New Orleans?” 

This city was indeed a two-hour drive from where I used to live, and my last-minute invitation probably intrigued him enough to show up.

I fixed my posture and sipped from my glass before answering.

“Sehun,” I called to him while I placed my drink back on the table. Not being a huge fan of small talks, I went straight to my agenda. “I’m here to bargain with you,” I said.

Sehun and I have known each other for years, and we’ve been seeing each other for countless occasions — from random hookups to a few “business” deals. So when I called a few hours ago to meet up at this place, he already knew he was in for something big.

Amused, he showed a devilish grin and a sharp gaze. He rested his elbows on the table, hands clasped together below his mouth.

As we exchanged stares, I am reminded of how his golden eyes suited his pale, porcelain skin. His eyes were surrounded by some sort of a reddish glow, and his gaze was mysterious yet inviting enough to lure anyone who’s probing—and I guess that’s exactly why he had me wrapped around his fingers for quite some time now. But like all things, it’s about to come to an end.

I straightened my back and rested my hands on my lap.

“I want you to turn me,” I said without batting an eye. “Turn me into a vampire,” I persisted.

He involuntarily gave a half-suppressed laugh, he was probably caught off-guard with my spontaneity. But when he realized from my impassiveness that I wasn’t at all kidding, he suddenly raised an eyebrow and looked at me intently, attempting to make some sense out of my blank expression. All of a sudden, his attention went to the necklace I was wearing.

He slightly bent his neck and showed me a half-smile. “Vervain,” he uttered. The weakness of every vampire and the sole reason why he failed to read my human mind.

I held on to my necklace before I defended, “You’re not the only one of your kind in this town,” to which he nodded in agreement. 

He then laid his back on his seat and crossed his arms. “Still, I’m not entirely convinced that this is the life you’d want for yourself, Joy.” His tone was quite condescending. By the looks of it, it seemed like he was skeptical of my intentions. “And besides, what you’re asking for is quite a tedious task,” he added.

Turning into a vampire was indeed a gruesome process, but I have already studied it well enough to want it for myself.

“I don’t think you heard me the first time, Sehun,” I insisted. I leaned forward and rested my folded arms on the table. I spoke slowly as I looked straight into his soulless eyes. “I said, I came here to  _ bargain _ .” 

He smirked at me, clearly entertained by my assertiveness. “Well, if that’s the case...” He leaned forward to position his arms on the table, somehow mimicking me. “What do  _ you _ have to offer then?”

To be reborn into a vampire, I have to die with vampire blood in my system. And once I’ve awakened after death, I have to consume human blood to complete my transition.

Indeed it was tedious for the siring vampire. Sehun has to let me drink his blood, snap my neck—my preferred way to die, and then feed me human blood while I’m in transition.

Killing is a no-brainer for a decade-old vampire like Sehun, and while they become stronger as they age, it’s no longer challenging for him to hypnotize a human into allowing a bite or two. But Sehun, like the selfish man that he is, doesn’t present his blood just to anyone. So, I offered him something I knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse.

I took off my necklace and dropped it on the table.

“I’m pledging my allegiance.”

  
  


**Part Two: In Death’s Arms**

Two hours later, I was at Sehun’s place enjoying my last night as a human by being fucked from behind. My hands were against the wall for support, and my back was slightly bent to give him better access. His left hand was cupping my breast while his right eagerly played with my pussy, his fingers stroking my clit in a circular motion while he pushed and pulled himself inside me.

It all felt good—the pleasure from the friction of his hard length against my tight walls, along with the thrill of danger as I succumbed to a monster’s satisfaction.

“Will this feel as good when I become a vampire?” I asked him in between moans. There’s something with the way he groaned with each thrust that made my heart pound—somehow greedily throbbing in my chest like it knew it was for the last time.

“Your sexual drive will become stronger, and your senses will be heightened,” he answered without pausing. He proceeded to hold my hips with both hands, leading the motion of our bodies. “And with a stamina like this, sex will definitely be a hundred times better.”

He turned me around to kiss me passionately while he gave our lips a good stare. And while I played with his tongue, he carried me by the waist and let me wrap my legs around him. I put my arms around his neck as he roughly thrusted into me again without losing eye contact.

When he felt that I was about to reach my climax, he bit his forefinger and pressed his fresh wound to my lips, all while still shoving his cock inside me. I smirked at him and willfully took his hand to suck it, licking every drop of blood like I thirsted for it my whole life. He moaned at the sight and fucked me harder, chasing his release.

And after reaching his peak, he snapped my neck.

  
  


**Part Three: Breathing Fire**

Everything was dark. It was a pitch-black space of nothingness. The silence was deafening, and it felt like I was frozen in time.

I started running, hoping to find the end of the horizon, but I was only welcomed with more darkness. I used all the energy left in me to scream, only to hear the sound of my voice echoing back to me.

As I tried to make some sense out of the situation, I suddenly felt a burning sting throughout my body. There was this sharp, unexplainable, and excruciating pain inside me—I could almost sense my own blood boiling. It seemed like there was fire within me that was desperate to crawl its way out.

I screamed louder in my frantic attempt to distract myself from what appeared to me then as an endless torture. I thought maybe this was it. My personal hell.

It wasn’t long when my body started turning into ashes, one inch of my skin after the other, the fire from within finally swallowing me whole.

And that’s when I was awakened.

The first thing I saw was his face. I was laying in bed while he hovered his head above me.

“Joy,” he called. “You’re in transition.”

The first thing I felt was the dryness of my throat. I felt extremely weak like I haven’t eaten for weeks. But as I looked at Sehun, I became aware of how I could see every hair in his lashes, every pore in his cheeks. And when he lifted my wrist to check my pulse, I could sense every point of touch of our skins. This must’ve been the heightened senses, I thought. 

And though I was still in awe with the changes in my body, I didn’t fail to notice the presence of a strong, appetizing smell. I looked around the room and saw a bleeding woman tied to a chair. And while I watched the dark red liquid making its way from her neck down to her chest, I felt a fervid thirst inside me, an unusual yet powerful craving that’s beyond my control.

I slowly stood up, not losing eye contact with the woman. As I approached her, she didn't look scared; in fact, she looked like she was anticipating my next move. She was smiling at me, but her eyes were without expression. “Come, take a bite. I won’t mind,” she uttered. Surely, she was hypnotized.

I looked back at Sehun, and he responded to me with a nod, as if signaling me to proceed with my intentions.

I returned my glance to the girl and keenly observed the open flesh on her neck. I inhaled the sweet smell of her blood, triggering my thirst even more. And as I aroused myself with the captivating savor, I suddenly felt like I was starting to lose myself. My thirst was aggressively attempting to take full control of my body. And so I let it.

In a split second, I grabbed her by the neck and sucked her blood. A feeling of euphoria swiftly gushed down my throat at first taste. I felt stronger, my frailty has gone in an instant. However, my craving for that vital fluid was growing. My bloodlust was emerging from the inside, and it was too powerful to be constrained.

The woman was losing consciousness. The amount of blood I had drunk from her was already too much, and I still couldn’t get myself to break off.

I shouted at Sehun, asking for help. “I can’t stop!” I cried out. “I might kill her!”

He showed a sly smile. “That’s fine, Joy,” he calmly replied. But his next words set me off in ways I couldn’t explain.

“I killed a whole house when I was transitioning.”

The anger in me arose. I was reminded of why I was there in the first place. In my fury, I seized the almost dying woman and consumed her gore until her heart was no longer beating.

And that was it. My first kill.

One innocent death for the sake of immortality. For the sake of revenge.

  
  


**Part Four: The Life Everlasting**

The first two hours after being turned is when a vampire is at the strongest it will ever be. The gateway to this full-blown vigor was the rebirth. It was rising from the ashes. It was reincarnation in the most absolute form, but only without a soul.

As the woman’s lifeless body fell on the floor, I turned my head in his direction and saw him grinning back at me.

“Ruthless,” he uttered. “Maybe this life really is for you, Joy.”

He walked up to me smiling and wiped the bloodstain below my mouth with his finger. He then licked his finger clean and whispered to my ear, “Immortality will suit you well.”

What he didn’t know was that my hereafter will soon be the end of his.

While he walked away from me, I remained frozen at my spot, wrath evident in my eyes. If he had left my family alone ten years ago, I would have cared less about the undead. But the monster in him created something far more sinister. And whatever he had let me become will soon be his biggest downfall.

“Sehun,” I finally spoke. The clock was ticking; there was no time to lose. “You know, I haven’t said my thanks.”

I saw his ears move from behind. He turned around and looked at me with confusion.

I smiled and walked closer to him. I began tracing his broad shoulders with my fingers. I let my touch find its way to his chest, to his stomach, all the way down to his already hard length. He let out a soft moan, obviously aroused by the gesture. I slept with him enough times to know his body inside out.

I was no longer hesitating. It was to kill or be killed.

As a human, I don’t stand a chance with Sehun. But as a newborn vampire, I can have him wrapped around my fingers as desired.

He must’ve fancied the sight of me finally taking control because, in just a short moment, his tongue was already all over my body, showing devotion like I was the Satan and he was mine for the taking.

He was right. The sexual drive was indeed stronger. But I was not here to waste several years worth of planning for a few seconds of release. I was here for vengeance. It was my family’s lives in exchange for his non-beating heart.

I grabbed him and kissed him back, pretending to show the allegiance I have once pledged. His tongue went deeper as he savored the taste of my breathless being.

But he saw his hereafter coming to an end as I willfully pushed my hand onto his chest with all my strength, deeply penetrating his flesh. I reached in for his heart and pulled it out of his body, a stream of his blood following through.

The heart on my hand immediately turned into a pile of ashes.

His gaze became dark as he never expected such treachery. But before he could even respond, his body had lit itself up. It was the fire from within swallowing whole again, reclaiming what once belonged to it.

  
  


And now, I am standing before him, watching him burn.

I am relishing the sight of him grasping for life, and I can’t help but feel inexplicably satisfied.

Finally, after years of plotting against him, I am now watching Sehun die.

  
  


No more rebirth this time.

  
  


**THE END**


End file.
